


艷骨（2）末摘花

by donttouchmyhorn



Series: 艷 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhorn/pseuds/donttouchmyhorn
Summary: RPS／双性／OOC／R18／NP／拉郎／出轨／泥塑及弱化／就很雷





	艷骨（2）末摘花

医生压上他的身子，膝盖顶上床榻，“也该让朱先生帮帮我了。”

 

朱一龙被医生握紧一只脚踝，失重的恐惧感紧接着袭向他，他被强制拉得接近男人的身躯，惊恐和情潮洗刷过的哭腔带着沙哑。那只被控制住的右脚又被打开一个浪荡的角度，汁水淋漓的耻间暴露无遗。朱一龙无措地捉紧床单想阖上腿，男人却先于他起身覆压过来。刚才突如其来的情事已经超出他的料想，他又怎能想到敬重的医生会对自己做这样的事情。他恼羞挣扎，“放、放开我！”

 

事情怎么会进展到这样的地步呢？这答案他比谁也要了然于心，这心思比明月光还要透白。  
俊朗年轻的主治医生，藏于白袍内结实的肌肉，只要独处一室便会发出露骨的问诊，看向自己的眼神总是直白又充满挑逗。其实他早知医生对自己觊觎多时，却故意不加防备引狼入室。

张若昀没有给朱一龙太多思考的时间，他趴上去用亲吻堵住病人的唇舌，还在不应期的朱一龙柔软无力得像被东风卷席的柳条，根本无法挣扎开医生的禁锢。医生的右大腿顶着他的阴茎摩擦，羊毛西裤布料的摩擦又带来了快感。气息喷在耳朵和脖子上这些敏感的地方，朱一龙无助地颤抖，感到下穴又流出了一些浓液。身体根本不听使唤，硬起了一个正直的弧度。  
医生故意把沉重的鼻息落在朱一龙的耳朵上，舌头侵占进耳朵故意发出啧啧水声，害他有种坠入汹涌河潮的错觉。快感正在被砌成堡垒，他被一步一步带进情潮的乐园，他将会在这里流连忘返，找不到归家的路。  
朱一龙在情事中特别容易被逼出声音，一边哭喊求饶一边无力地推开医生结实的胸膛，那样子更像是欲拒还迎，也不知道自己的乱动的手掌却摩擦过医生的乳尖，医生捉着那只不安分的手强硬拉到身下，让他摸自己勃发的性器。  
“不……”

朱一龙用尽绵力想把自己的手拉回来，这引起了张若昀极大的不满。他撑起身子跪起来，快速脱下自己的皮带和西装裤，朱一龙得了一刻的解放想趁着这个时间逃脱，双手攀着床沿撑下身子，医生动作不急不躁，只是冷漠地看着他妄想逃跑的样子。他顺利地蹬下病床想往房门的方向逃去，却因为慌张和高潮后的快感而膝盖发软，双腿不听使唤地让他结结实实地跌在了地面上。

地面的微凉和膝盖的疼痛困住了他，朱一龙闭眼皱了皱眉头吐出了一口叹息。张若昀从后面出现，双手放进腋下把人像小孩子一样抱起到床沿上。

温暖的掌心覆盖在膝盖上，撇去衣衫不整的形象，现在的张若昀就像是优雅的绅士，“摔痛了没有？”

 

朱一龙向后躲缩，医生突如其来的温柔让他心里有了异样的感觉。一直以来对他这么温柔的医生呀，他突然抱着希望捉住了张若昀的手，“求求你，不要。”

“为什么要这样……我已经结婚了、我不能对不起他。”

张若昀露出惯有的微笑，“你已经在这里住院将近一周了，他还没来看过你，他真的爱你吗？”  
“他…”朱一龙摇着头狡辩，“他出差了。”

“明明结婚了，但是你这里却是一碰就湿，他很久没有疼爱你了吧？”张若昀一边说一捉着朱一龙斑半勃的阴茎缓缓撸动。  
“呜……”

随着手上加重的力度，朱一龙腰越发软下来，将要说出反驳的话却变成了一连串甜蜜的呻吟。隐隐约约能听见他说“不了、唔……放手。”

张若昀另一只手没闲着，他抹过朱一龙的泪水，大拇指滑进嘴内抽插，他无奈地含着医生的手指吸吮，偶尔发出柔软的叹息。顷刻，朱一龙的嘴腔内收缩，张若昀知道他快要射了，故意松开握着阴茎的手掌，引来朱一龙不解的目光。虽然一直说着不要，但是身体却那么期待爱抚。医生笑了起来，抚摸着他好看的眉骨，站起来露出胯间的巨大，他听见朱一龙倒抽一口气。“那么今晚就让你保留着你对那丈夫的贞洁，用嘴帮我好不好。”  
朱一龙愣了一下，随后乖巧地点头，“但是如果你的丈夫明天还不来探望你的话，我就要代替他好好疼爱你了。”  
朱一龙低头眨起眼睛，快感带来的泪水被羽睫逼出来，轻轻地说我明白了。

他抽了抽鼻子，缓缓靠近张若昀的阴茎，伸出粉嫩的舌头轻轻舔弄，舌尖碰到马眼流出的液体，吓了一跳向后退，张若昀趁着这个时候直直捅入嘴内。阴茎捅到喉咙，他忍不住想干呕，舌头和上腔挤压着阴茎舒服得张若昀眯起了眼睛。待朱一龙缓过神来，舌头只是无措地舔着阴茎身，医生才发现他可能根本没有口交的经验。于是他指导起来，“含着我然后吸，不用太用力。”  
另一手还摸着他的后脑勺帮助他有节奏地前后移动，朱一龙觉得唇舌已经发麻了，但是嘴中男人的味道却让他有点兴奋起来，不知不觉下身又期待着什么一样颤抖起来。

 

因为昨夜突发的情事，朱一龙睡到红日三竿。他窝在被子里打电话给丈夫，本来想和前几天一样问他今天能否见面，但是这回的他对着话筒吞吞吐吐了整分钟。丈夫见他这样欲语还休，还猜测自己这几天未能探病惹年轻妻子生气了。连忙安抚道歉道，“抱歉宝贝，只要把公司的事情处理好了马上就去，探病时间是9点为止吗？”

“是7点，19点。”朱一龙一边说一边拉起袖子查看昨夜留下的红痕，又连忙藏起来。

 

 

因为身体刚刚做完手术的关系，特别容易犯困。朱一龙本来在房间内静候着丈夫的到来，却抵不过周公来邀，再次在房间的融融暖气里睡着了。  
这次醒来的时候心上人已经坐在他身边，胡军戴着眼镜滑动着手机，时而眉头深锁。朱一龙带着笑意把手伸出床沿，胡军注意到他的动作连忙把眼镜摘下来去捉着他的手。小妻子那么瘦削，尤其是手腕关节的衔接处脆弱如梅枝，他的丈夫摩挲着朱一龙手背的骨节，“瘦了，脸也尖了。”而后又疼爱地捏了捏手掌，只见朱一龙睡得一边脸红彤彤的，睡眼惺忪地对着他微笑，简直想把这个可爱的恋人拆噍落腹。

朱一龙和丈夫静静呆了一会，不知为何，聊着聊着想起了昨晚和医生的情事，竟想出了神。此时此刻丈夫的话语像是从远处传来的背景音，朱一龙沉浸在回忆的余韵当中，感到下身燥热起来。

正当此时，医生大步走了进来，朱一龙耳尖发红避开医生的目光。然而医生并没有放过他，像往常那样拿出了体温计给他，还故意碰了碰朱一龙的额头，看他立刻避开扭头看向一边的样子，却装作一副平淡样子道，“今天脸色好很多了。”

 

担心事情会败露便想借口让胡军早点回家，“明天还要上班，你先回去吧。”  
“这么快就赶我走了？”丈夫笑着刮了刮他的鼻子，继而对着张医生道谢，还对他说，“今天要谢谢张医生的帮忙我才能进来看你。”  
朱一龙用眼神询问他。丈夫回答道，“今天在高速公路上堵车了，我到达医院的时候已经7点06分了，前台的护士姑娘正在收拾东西不让我进来。是张医生出面放我进来的。”

朱一龙睁大眼睛，这才慌慌张张去看墙上的时钟，已经七点过半了。胡军来时已经过了探病的时间。  
这意味着和医生的打赌，他输了。

 

 

 

“啊……唔……”

只是被按在墙上亲吻而已，下面已经荡漾出汁水来。医生把手伸进上衣，对着胸前的红豆拉扯打转。硬热的男根抵住朱一龙敏感的胯部摩擦。  
“放开…唔……他明明来了……”  
医生脱下白袍露出壮硕的胸肌，“看来除了除了惩罚你不够坦率以外，还要惩罚一下这张失信的小嘴了。”

 

张若昀的手侵入那里，大拇指顶着花蒂缓慢按摩，二指深入穴道掏出一股股花液。朱一龙腰一软整个人快跌滑到地面，不想竟被顶到深处，他痛苦又甜蜜地呻吟出声。

他已经不是处子之身，却哪里遭过被这样玩弄，他仿佛是还没被撷摘的花儿，在男人的手中盛放出娇艳的姿态。


End file.
